


[朱白/龙宇]社情第29题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [23]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	[朱白/龙宇]社情第29题

[朱白/龙宇]社情第29题  
＊什么都给你。  
＊真的想写旅行，所以大概只是【上篇】。

两人在一起后的第一次旅行，不知怎么地就莫名其妙定下了。

太草率了。白宇吸了口西瓜汁，握着手机在上面噼里啪啦地打字。

「朱老师，如果您再不来，我就走了。」

「对不起，我马上到了，车堵在路上了。」

手机那头的人很快就回了，一贯的温和老干部作风，连个表情包都不用。

可他偏偏就是生不起气了。

无聊地开始登小号刷微博，看见许多眼熟的账号开始有新的快乐，笑了笑就滑过去了。

看吧，还会有更多更好的夏天的，他说得没错。

突然刷到天气预报又是高温又是暴雨的提醒，抬头看了眼店外，时晴时阴，刚刚进店的时候，还下了一阵太阳雨。

哎，他们两个傻子到底是有多想不开，非要这个时候出去自驾游啊。

心里虽然这样自我嫌弃着，白宇却笑了，眼睛弯弯的，透着愉悦。

他才不傻，他龙哥傻。

白宇压低了帽檐，把眼底越来越明显的笑意遮去，咕噜咕噜地喝完杯子里的西瓜汁，又伸手摸了摸刚刚给另一位老师点的果汁，发现一点都不冰了。

"怎么，小白，你还想偷喝?"

背后突然响起的声音让白宇吓了一跳，他扭头就看见另一位老师一身休闲装，背着双肩包站在自己身后，温和地勾着唇，笑着看着他，"真不巧，被我抓到了。"

可能是因为停车找自己花了点时间，男人的刘海有些汗湿了，被白色鸭舌帽压在额前，黑发和白色的肤色相映，衬得眉眼特别干净。

三十岁的男人，气质却清澈得像个学生。

白宇有点不合时宜地心动，他转头将那杯已经不冰了的果汁拿到了自己的面前，示威似的喝了一大口，然后笑咪咪地怼了回去，"哟，这不是迟到的朱老师吗？什么偷喝，不存在的，我是光明正大地喝!"

喝个鬼，酸死了…他本来是按朱老师的习惯点的，可这柚子汁也太酸了，真的建议加点蜂蜜再卖…白宇悄悄地把杯子拿远了。

朱一龙把背包放到了位子上，好笑地看着对面皱起了鼻子的人，"你不喜欢喝的话，还是还给我吧。"说着，他就要伸手去拿。

白宇连忙又把杯子拿到了自己面前，两手抱着，咬着吸管口齿不清地说，"龙哥，我喝，我喝，你再去点一杯啦!"

这杯早就不冰了，甚至有点温温的，而且不知道是不是放太久的缘故，和西瓜汁相比特别酸，秉持着不可浪费的原则，他才勉为其难地打算帮另一位老师喝掉的。

朱一龙没说话，看了一会儿眼前的人，明明是孩子口味，被酸得脸都皱在了一起，还低着头认认真真小口喝着。

他轻轻地叹了口气，然后起身去柜台那儿又点了一杯。

"给，喝这个，这个甜。"

一杯草莓奶昔被推到了白宇面前，他愣了下，看见男人白皙的手指握在杯壁上，指尖在奶昔的映衬下显出淡淡的粉色。

面前的小孩发着呆不知道在想什么，朱一龙自顾自地将那杯柚汁拿了过来，又把草莓奶昔塞了回去，"你不是喝完一杯西瓜汁了？换个味道试试，店员推荐说这个很甜。"

白宇看见对面的男人毫不在意地含住了自己刚刚咬了很久的吸管，两三口就把那杯柚汁解决了，喉结上下滚动，能听见传来的吞咽声。

气质干净得像个学生，却又有三十岁男人体贴又成熟的性感。

他的目光不由自主地凝在了男人的浅色薄唇上，湿润的，温热的，掠夺的，情热的，还有正在被他轻咬着的吸管…

白宇猛地低下头去，慌慌张张地移开了视线。

可能是觉得刚刚见面，自己一而再再而三地心动有些丢人，白宇懊恼地在桌下踢了踢对面的男人，十分不讲道理地指责着，"朱老师，干嘛学我咬吸管，幼稚!"

小腿上被踢了几脚，痒痒的，朱一龙闻言低头看了看前后被他们两个咬扁了的吸管，后知后觉地轻轻笑了，"对不起，对不起，下意识行为，绝对没有耍流氓的意思。"

也许是"耍流氓"这三个字刺激到了早已自称大叔五六年了的白老师，他瞪了眼对面的人，又怕被误会成暗送秋波失了气势，于是拍拍桌子，严肃又正经地开口了，"我没说你耍流氓，你对我一个29岁大叔能耍什么流氓。"

他顿了顿，突然感到莫名的心虚，眼睛转了转，"我…我是说，咬吸管这个习惯不好，你不要被我带坏。"

朱一龙笑出了声，眼睛弯弯的，他点点头，哄骗小孩一样的声音温柔地几乎能挤出水来，"是，是我错了。"

他一边说着，一边把空了的杯子推远了，连带着被咬扁了的吸管一起，"我不该学你咬吸管，不该对你耍…哦哦对不起，是不该误会自己能对你这位29岁大叔耍流氓。我错了。"

白宇知道这一位老师是故意放低了姿态哄他，没绷住笑了，但还是故作满意地点点头，一副蹬鼻子上脸的嚣张模样，抬手拍拍对面男人的头，"好哥哥，你知错就好。"

这声"好哥哥"叫的朱一龙微微眯了眯眼，倒没再开口说话，只是看着他笑笑。

占了便宜的小孩儿开始老老实实地喝起了奶昔，淡粉的粘稠沿着吸管吸入口腔，草莓的清甜让他满足地砸吧砸吧嘴。

低头看手机，早高峰已经过去了，又点开地图查了查导航，心里计算着时间。他们两个如果想在晚上有个睡觉的地方，也该出发了。

刚想提醒朱老师可以准备离开了，就听见本来安静的男人低声叫他的名字，带有隐隐约约的烫意，"白宇。"

猝不及防，一抬头就撞入深沉的眼里。

他的"好哥哥"看着他，眉眼的线条深刻而分明，全然是干干净净的气质。

淡色的薄唇微张，被刻意放轻放缓的语调显得嗓音又温柔又缠绵。

他说，"别咬。"

"乖，你要含着，吸出来。"

低沉的嗓音和某些时刻几乎重合，瞬间将他拉入彼此勾缠紧紧相拥的梦里。

刚刚吸入了一口奶昔的白宇怔在那儿，不知是不是在男人这样的哄骗中乖顺惯了，竟下意识地松开了轻咬的吸管，双唇微张，隐隐可以看见奶昔透过白色的牙齿，流到红润的唇瓣上。

他知道自己肯定脸红了，反应过来后连忙伸出舌头往回勾舔，然后"咕噜"一声咽了下去。

"沾上了。"朱一龙伸手擦去小孩嘴角暧昧的白色，神情莫名地有些惋惜，语气却特别正经，仿佛真的只是善意的提醒，"没舔干净，应该全咽下去的，太不小心了。"

"我…对、对不起。"脑子一片空白，热烘烘的气氛蒸得他有点神志不清，也不知道自己究竟为什么要道歉。

温热擦过嘴角，痒痒的，白宇又不由自主地伸舌舔了舔。眼睛连着眨了好几下，努力驱散着眼底突然弥漫上来的潮湿水汽。

不太妙，他觉得不太妙。

朱一龙老师又对他正儿八经地耍流氓，身体的记忆过于深刻，有些念头一旦出现就疯狂蔓延，他的腰开始隐隐地发软。

"怎么了？"朱一龙疑惑地注视着他，眼睛无辜地眨了下，"不走吗?"

小孩肯定因为他的话想到了什么，从耳根一直羞红到脖颈，皮肤粉粉嫩嫩的，总觉得尝起来会像清甜的草莓奶昔一样，勾着他。

朱一龙一边肆无忌惮地把目光流连在男孩身上，一边开始回忆刚刚一路找过来有没有酒店。

他不介意两个人的假期，花一天在床上。

相较于两个人开车出游寻找美景，他更深信世上所有的美景，都在白宇身上。

"咳…走，走。"

白宇慌乱地起身，背双肩包的时候胡乱地摸索后面的背带，男人的气味和温度突然贴身传来，朱一龙把背带展开，示意他伸手。

紧接着，耳边又传来刻意压低的声音，呼吸间温热的气息全部喷在了他的耳朵上，白宇抖了抖，觉得发软的腰几乎撑不住自己。

"小白，你想跟我去哪儿？"

问完这句话，男人就拉开了两人的距离，站在他对面温和地笑着，并且伸手理了理他的衣服。

白宇低着头，摸摸发烫的耳朵，就是不回答。

"嗯？好哥哥问你呢？"朱一龙紧紧盯着眼前的人一副被欺负惨了还不能吭声的样子，目光转深，一瞬而来的侵略性又被温润的外表掩去。

实在不怪他，眼前的人就像耷拉着耳朵收缩着爪子的小白猫，平日里张牙舞爪的，可只要摸摸耳朵捏捏尾巴就浑身软下来。

早就被撩拨得不行的白宇看着朱一龙一副游刃有余的样子，有些不甘心。

这位老师总是这样，明明是他故意勾人，却总让自己先开口求欢。

嘴巴也许比大脑还要争强好胜，他舔舔红润的唇，晶亮的眼睛直勾勾地看着男人，"好哥哥，你带我去哪儿…我就去哪儿。"

他们两个，不知道谁会更急一点。

三十多度的高温下，太阳直直地烘烤着人间，一切都笼罩在一团团庞大的热气里。

偶尔有云飘过，明亮的世界便暗下来一会儿，几滴雨珠还没在万物身上留下痕迹，便又被蒸发到了热气里。

"别急，小白，乖，别急。"朱一龙的声音低沉得不行，压着身下不安分的双手按在了门上，轻声哄着。

酒店的房间有些闷，有些暗，刚刚启动的空调呼呼地吹着风。两个人身体紧紧贴着，感受着彼此给对方带来的热意。

原本扭着腰胡乱磨蹭的人乖顺地停了动作，不断地深喘，埋在男人肩窝里乱七八糟地呼吸着，声音软绵沙哑，"哥哥，让我摸摸你。"

刚才动情的男孩下意识地想要更深入的快乐，可一拉开身上男人的拉链就被按住了手，现在被牢牢压制住，只能软在男人身上难耐地喘息。

"唔…啊…"突然传来的快感让白宇迷蒙了双眼，隔着裤子的抚摸几乎使他站立不住，想摸人的人被摸了，而且舒服得瞬间把什么都忘了。

他勾住朱一龙的脖子，动情地舔吻着男人的耳朵，用湿湿嗒嗒的唇舌和黏黏糊糊的声音求着，"哥哥…亲我，亲我。"

朱一龙被小孩乱七八糟的动作乱了呼吸，他一只手继续动着，一只手按住白宇的头，指腹暧昧地摩挲着柔软的发丝，动情的声音里带着宠溺的笑意，"别急，小白，别急。"

"都给你，我都给你。"

两人唇舌相触的时候小孩满足地闭上了眼，朱一龙却贪婪地睁着眼细细打量。

舌头勾住滑腻的舌尖微微吸吮，眼前的眼睫便微微一颤。沾上了情色意味的脸处处都是勾引，勾引他将温柔化作欲望，勾引他用本能不断占有。

他深深地吻下去，舌头在湿热的口腔中搅拌，不断掠夺着里面的甜蜜。偶尔亲的过分了，会被小孩轻轻勾住，怯怯地讨好般地在舌尖上舔两口，又放开，然后惹来他更加放肆的侵略。

好乖，好乖。他有些失控，按着男孩的头压向自己，不怪他，舔舐啃咬都是人类面对食物的本能。他目光沉沉地看着红了眼角的人，男孩努力吞咽却还是咽不完的津液流到了嘴角，下巴，又滑落到敏感的脖颈上。

"啊…嗯哈…"身下的动作越来越快，力度越来越重，白宇难耐地曲起了身体，又控制不住地把身上的男人拉的更近。

下一秒，高潮来的那样急，压抑不住的呻吟声在交缠的湿润唇舌间溢出，他整个人轻飘飘地浮在半空中，又重重地落入男人的怀抱里。

白宇有几秒失神，迷蒙着一双眼，没有焦点地看着他。

朱一龙停了亲吻，抬起被小孩射了满手黏腻的手掌放在两人面前，"小白，舒服吗？"

红肿艳丽的唇微张，小声喘着气。白宇窝在他怀里，直直地看了会儿。尝到了甜头的小孩反应过来后诚实地点点头，然后又贴上来跟他索吻。

温热的唇瓣在男人的薄唇上来回摩挲，另一位老师却始终没有张嘴，白宇疑惑地睁开眼，舌尖讨好地一下下舔舐着男人的嘴角，"亲我啊哥哥…"

"小白。"朱一龙捏住小孩的下巴，指腹擦过红肿的唇瓣，又伸手探进去，勾住粉嫩的舌尖。

另一只手揽着男孩的腰拉向自己，坚硬的下面便顶到了白宇的腰腹上，他红着脸，含蓄地暗示着，"好吗？"

白宇懂了，脸轰的一下烧起来。他含着嘴里的手指轻轻吮了两下，就被男人按着跪坐在了他身前。

一开始被他拉开的裤链敞在那儿，隔着薄薄一层布料的硬挺就在他面前。他轻轻地吻上去，听见头顶上传来男人加重的呼吸，自己也变得难耐起来。

也许是因为这位老师平日里总是干干净净温温和和的模样，所以在这种时刻一点点反应就变得格外勾人。

暧昧的气息使得空气变得稀薄而滚烫，他剥开布料，渗出了湿润的顶端就急不可耐地蹭到了他的鼻尖。

下巴被抬高，红肿的唇瓣被拇指抚弄过，朱一龙扶着硬挺，轻轻插入男孩潮湿的嘴里，"乖，别咬。"

"唔…"硕大填满了口腔，白宇艰难地收着牙齿，小心又笨拙地用舌头舔弄着。柔软的口腔内壁被磨得发疼，下巴发酸，偶尔刺的深了，喉咙就一阵阵发痒，不受控制地收缩吞咽。

男人按着他的头，轻轻地抽出，又轻轻地顶入。

插入发间的手压着后脑勺往前，手指挑动着发丝，指缝间传来柔软滑顺的触感，"小白，你要含着，吸出来。"

有些耳熟的台词让白宇呜呜了几声，然后羞耻地闭紧了双眼。他裹紧口中越来越大的灼热，在男人的律动中艰难地含吮着。

黏黏答答的津液混着散发着腥味的白浊不断在嘴角流下，他跪在男人身前，肆虐的凶器在嘴里抽插，噎的眼泪都呛了出来。

朱一龙扯了扯他的头发，手掌托着他的头想要拉远一些，粗重的呼吸间声音沙哑得厉害，"小白…可以了…"

硬挺开始跳动，他压抑着呼吸抽离了湿热的口腔，与身体欲望相悖的行为使得肌肉紧绷。

男人深深地喘了口气，眨去眼睫上的一滴汗，温柔地笑了，唉，还是不忍心。

白宇怔怔地睁开眼，沾满了口水和浊液的灼热被男人自己的手掌握住了，他看着晶莹的指尖不断动作，突然有种浓浓的背叛感。

"干什么，我的。"他舔吻上去，连着手掌和坚硬一起，舌头隔着男人的指缝在柱体上滑动，舐去了溢出的一点白浊。

他舔舔嘴角，直白又渴望地抬眼看着朱一龙，"我的。"

都是我的。

都得给我。

理智瞬间崩塌，刚刚勉强压制的欲望疯狂反扑，朱一龙沉沉地盯着他，给你，都给你。

不再客气的力度狠狠地撞入了喉咙里，刚刚还满是欲求不满的眼睛瞬间溢满了水汽。

给你，什么都给你。

几次重重地抽插后，欲望猛地喷射在了男孩红润的红唇上，软绵的舌面上，还有湿润的口腔里。

"咳咳…"白宇捂着嘴不断咳着，口中的白浊流到了他的手上，又透过指缝滑落到地上。

"龙哥…咳咳，龙哥?"他被呛得难受，刚想站起来去漱漱口，就被人拖着拽着趴到了床上。

裤子被男人一把扒下，腰深深地弯下去，只有臀部高高撅起。

"啊哈…不…"干燥的后方被手指插入的感觉格外明显，身后的男人没有声音，他有些害怕，只能小心翼翼地摆摆腰，悄悄地往前爬，"润滑…哥哥…疼…"

朱一龙欺身上去，压住了小孩不安分的腰，手指在内壁里勾了勾，狭窄紧热的小穴瞬间紧紧地吸附着他，"小白，我舍不得让你疼。"

说着，又从受惊般的穴口那儿戳入了一根手指，火热的内壁似是排挤又似是吞咽，乖乖地将它吃了下去。

白宇把脸伏在手臂上，胡乱地在床单上抓挠着，压抑的呻吟声中偶尔溢出几声哭腔。

我舍不得让你疼。

可你哭的很好听。

挺身进入的时候小孩的呜咽声彻底变成了哭声，白宇几乎撑不住自己的身体整个人趴伏下去。柔韧的腰不停摆着，爬着往前想逃离后面的凶器，又被揽着腰回来，迎来重重的一击。

"啊…朱…朱老师，您混蛋…呜混蛋。"后面被撑满，抽插的摩擦间，内壁几乎有要着火的错觉。

朱一龙揽着男孩的腰翻了个身，小孩下意识地攀住了他的肩，半阖着眼，嘴唇微张，未抽离的坚硬被小穴紧紧裹着，翻身带来的摩擦使他难耐地曲腿缠上男人有力的腰，无意识地不停蹭着。

殷红的眼角和湿漉漉的睫毛给白宇染上了一丝艳丽，漂亮得让朱一龙有些失神。

他的男孩，多么漂亮。

世上所有的美景都在他的身上，使得偶然窥探到一眼的自己流连忘返，甘愿被困在一朵花的小小宇宙里。

朱一龙俯身深深地吻下去，下面狠狠地一顶，几乎被湿热的肠肉绞痛。

背上传来尖锐的刺痛，被惹恼的猫咪终于有了下手的机会，一边气哼哼地报仇，一边躲着压下来的唇舌难耐地喘着，"不…哈嗯…不让亲。"

朱一龙温柔地看着眼前的人，伸手挑开了他额前汗湿的一缕头发，"为什么不让亲?"

男人抵着那点凸起重重地研磨了一下，白宇被刺激地顾不上再挠人，浑身瘫软地攀着身上的人，"呜啊…嗯…"

朱一龙含着小孩的耳朵轻轻咬着，几乎是在用气音说话，"我每次都把那儿干的又湿又软…可你这么多次了还那么紧…怪我吗?"

早已神志不清的人根本听不清男人在耳边说什么，只是胡乱地摇着头，朦胧着一双眼，里面还泛着莹莹的水光，软软地勾着男人的脖子亲吻。

唇舌相贴的缱绻缠绵熨帖了身上澎湃的欲望，两个人的呼吸彼此交错，潮湿里蕴含着情热的滚烫。

外面时晴时雨，气温高居不下。目光所及，偶尔有风，吹来一朵云，路过太阳。

世界在忽明忽暗间发光。

两个本该开车出游的人，将车开到了床上。


End file.
